in this sweet surrender
by denuit
Summary: au. He'd kill an army and still surrender helpless at her feet.
1. take me with you

**prompt: **au. levi is a murderer and mikasa is a young, rich woman.

* * *

in this sweet surrender

I

.

The air is filled with smoke and perfume; it's warm and hard to breath.

This is no place for Mikasa.

The large parties the Jaeger's throw are something Mikasa can't get used to even after having spent so much time with them.

It used to be fun, back when she'd attend with her parents. It stopped when all she got(still gets) were eyes that reflect pity.

She looks around, playing with the little strap of her purse, forcing fake smiles. Every attempt for small talk is futile, Mikasa has no interest in conversing with people who try to crawl under her skin with their fake smiles.

Eren and Armin are talking to a blond, rather massive man.

She won't be missed if she leaves right now.

So she leaves; walks past the waiter holding a tray with champagne glasses, past the weird looking woman with glasses who she's seen many times before in their house(a friend of her adoptive father?) whose name Mikasa can't recall, all the way looking behind her shoulder to make sure that she's not being followed.

When she's finally met by the crisp air of mid October Mikasa allows herself the pleasure of taking off her Jimmy Choo's. The coolness of the pavement soothes her aching soles and Mikasa takes a few steps, sighing contently, pumps dangling down from the ankle straps that she holds between her fingers. Christa would kill her if she'd saw her walking around barefoot; Mikasa doesn't care.

She walks down the stairs leading to the hotel's underground parking lot; she managed to hide a pair of flats in her car while Christa wasn't paying attention to her.

"Please."

Mikasa stops, ears perking up with curiosity. The voice is like the one you hear in the movies when someone's about to die. A voice that _begs_ for mercy.

_Begging won't help you, little girl._

Mikasa shakes her head, suppressing loathing memories.

She can feel her heart pulsating faster, a cold shiver running down her spine.

"Please!" Comes the voice again, this time more desperate and frightened than before. Mikasa swallows the lump of fear building up in her throat. She moves closer to the wall, descending the stairs on her tip-toes. She knows she should run away, call the police but the adrenaline that rushes through her veins is more powerful than her mind that's shouting at her to run.

"Shut up."

It's a different voice this time and it's coming from her right. Mikasa presses her back to concrete wall behind her and slides down, until she can feel the coolness of the pavement under her. She takes a deep breath, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth; thanking Christa for forcing her to accompany her to yoga classes. With the uttermost carefulness she leans forward.

In the dim light she can make out four silhouettes, one curled up like a ball on the ground, another one crouched down next to it and the other ones standing tall, unmoving.

"You've been selling big guns to the wrong people, haven't you?"

The man who's crouched down is talking, Mikasa realizes. He grabs the man laying on the floor by the hair and pulls him close to his face.

"Gunther," the man says, straightening up(Mikasa would have expected him to be taller) and one of the tall men, _Gunther,_ walks closer and grips the now crying man shoving him back into the concrete wall.

"Heichou," Gunther says, stepping back.

Mikasa furrows her brows. _Heichou?_

"Please!" The man cries, trying to get up but failing miserably. "I don't want to die!"

The _heichou's _lips slightly curl up and with a swift movement he withdraws a gun from his tuxedo jacket, pointing it straight at the man. "Too bad," he says; a cracking sound and the man recoils, flat on the floor. The sound echoes in Mikasa's ears and she's holding her breath without realizing it.

"Clean up the mess," the _heichou _says, grimacing at the sight of the dead man.

Mikasa turns around, panting. She presses her palm to her mouth, biting down on it. She just witnessed a murder. She just freaking witnessed a murder. In the hotel's parking lot. Mikasa's head is spinning. She feels like throwing up. The image of the man, laying on the floor, _dead_, blood pooling around him is stuck in her mind. How is it even possible for something like this to happen when the place is surrounded by security guards? Who are those guys? What if they're terrorist, intending to blow up the whole place?

She has to find Eren and Armin and warn them and they need to get out of here before the psychopaths try to kill them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Mikasa looks up.

Her heart and lungs constrict in her ribcage at the sight of the man—_murderer_. And then he looks at her and Mikasa does a double take.

His eyes are a very distinctive color, gunmetal blue, void of emotions(Mikasa would like the person who said that the eyes are the mirrors of the soul to come and see this eyes; they are as bare as freshly poured jasmine tea) and it's not like anything she's ever seen before. And he looks at her like _that_, with his head slightly tilted and his lips pressed into a thin line and it's as is he's about to make her confess all her well-kept, dark secrets.

He's quite intimidating for his size.

Mikasa jumps to her feet. Her face doesn't betray her inner turmoil. Mikasa's always been awfully good at hiding her emotions. She clenches her fists and her fingernails dig into her palm painfully; pain is good, pain makes you aware.

"Heichou, what are you doing?" Someone calls and the man in front of her exhales.

"Get back to the car," he says, his head turning to the direction of the voice.

An opening.

Mikasa spins around, still pumped on the adrenaline. She's the fastest runner in school. Faster even than Annie Leonhardt.

But if she's fast, _he_'s even faster.

He pushes her against the wall with his forearm, face dangerously close to hers.

Mikasa grimaces, nostrils flaring.

"I have to take care of something _unexpected_," the heichou finishes.

"Get your hands off of me, you _psychopath_," Mikasa spits, slamming her palms to his chest, pushing him away. Trying to push him away, at least.

"You're wasting my time, _brat."_

His other hands reaches into the inside of his tuxedo and then there's a gun pointed between her eyes.

But this is not the first time Mikasa looks into the face of death.

She's seen it before, though in another form.

This time the image is almost pleasant , nothing like those horrible jet black eyes and rotten teeth.

And this time she's not afraid.

"Go ahead, shoot me," she tells him, low and raspy. "_Heichou."_

If he's startled by her reaction his face doesn't show it.

"Heichou!" Someone calls again and as if on cue, a loud cracking sound resonates through the parking lot. "We've got company!"

"Jesus Christ," the man in front of her breaths and the gun disappears. "Morons."

Mikasa stares at him, dumbfounded. Shots are being fired and he has time to _complain _about it? The constricting arm releases her.

"Go," he tells her, sighing and rubbing at his temple.

Mikasa raises an eyebrow at her, new found courage kicking in. "You're letting me leave after witnessing _that_?"

He looks at her. "I let you live and you're questioning me, you damn brat?"

Mikasa shrugs.

A bullet lands dangerously close to where they are. "Leave!" And he pushes her towards the stairs.

Mikasa is almost out when a man appears in front of her, snarling and cursing, a gun in his hand. She stops, panting and raking her brain for a solution. The man doesn't look like the type who'd communicate; he's moving now, a sadistic grin plastered on his face as he comes closer to her.

He stops one foot in front of her and looks down, swinging his gun.

"Such a pretty little girl," he drawls, inching closer to her. His hand travels to her face and his slimy finger touch her check. Mikasa's sure her skin is already in putrefaction. "Don't you want to live, little girl?"

Mikasa holds her breath and clenches her fist. She doesn't look at him but she can feel his glare on her and it's making her blood boil.

"I'll let you leave," he says in that ugly voice of his and Mikasa resists the urge to puke all over his disgusting face. "If, of course, you come with me."

_As if, you disgusting leech._

When he's so close to her that she can see his stubble, Mikasa's fist collides with the man's jaw. He stumbles backwards and falls on his back, holding his aching jaw. The gun falls from his hands and Mikasa doesn't even realize that she'd picked it up until she's holding it with trembling hands.

Her attacker's eyes are wild and angry and Mikasa is sure that by now her heart stopped beating altogether.

She's panting like she's just run two miles and the only thing that keeps her from passing out is the cold pavement under her bare feet.

"What are you going to do, little girl?" The man asks, wiping at the blood on his lower lip. He tries to grin but he winces in pain and Mikasa feels proud of herself.

"Kill you," she says. Her voice is steady and stoic and even if her hands are shaking the fire in her eyes tells the man that she's not joking around.

"Heh," he mocks, making to stand up.

"Don't move!" Mikasa warns, griping the gun in her hands tightly. "Or so help me God , I'll kill you."

The man laughs, mocking her and Mikasa takes a deep breath looking the man directly in the eyes.

Mikasa's fingers are twitching with anxiety, she's ready to pull the trigger. She makes the mistake, though, to look at the gun and her attacker takes the opportunity to jump to his feet, effectively startling her. He grabs her hands, twisting them in such manner that it makes her hiss in pain and she _can't_ pull the damn trigger anymore. Somewhere along the twisting and her trying to break loose he's somehow managed to press her against wall, arms pinned above her.

"Think you can outsmart me, little girl?" The man mocks and he's so close that Mikasa can smell the sweat and alcohol on his clothes.

"I know so," she tells him, bumping her forehead against his, hard. His grip loosens and Mikasa yanks her hands free. She punches him again, close to the same spot and when he stumbles back she kicks his shin.

"Bitch!" The man shouts as Mikasa runs down the stairs.

.

"Bastards," Levi mutters as he kicks one of the men in the abdomen. The man moans in response. "Who told you we were here, huh?"

"Fuck you," the man moans, holding onto his abdomen. Blood is running out of his mouth, and it's a disgusting sight. This always get messy when information leaks out. And if it's one thing that Levi loathes with the power of a hundred racing Andalusian horses it is mess. And unexpected visitors.

"Erd," Levi says, rubbing at his temple, "get rid of him. Then clean up the mess. It's disgusting."

Levi rearranges his tuxedo jacket, his tight, he dusts off his pants and runs a hand through his hair. When he's sure that everything is in perfect order he walks to the stairs, looking back to check if his subordinates are following his orders.

He's almost at the head of the stairs when he sees someone running towards him.

"Jesus Christ," he sighs, taking out his automatic. "Does this shit never stop?"

He takes a closer look and sure enough the person who's running down the stairs in his direction is not a man. It's a woman. A very pretty, very familiar woman. What's it with everyone today making stupid decisions? Didn't he already tell that stupid little girl to get lost? Just because he let her run once doesn't mean he'll spare her a second time.

He stops, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Heichou," Erd says, stopping next to him. "What are you doing?"

Levi motions to the running woman, when something behind her catches his attention. There's someone behind her.

"Bitch!" He hears. It's never a good sign if someone calls a lady _that._

"Heichou!" Erd exclaims, gun already pointed in the direction of the stairs.

"Don't shoot her," Levi warns.

Erd's too late. The other one already shot and Levi launches forward. He sees her eyes widening and her knees giving in. Only one step and she would have made it. He catches her right before she hits the ground, just as Erd fires his gun.

Levi looks down at the woman in his arms and he's sure that he just made the worst mistake of his life. Because she's looking up at him with eyes of a deer caught in the headlights (nothing like the eyes that had shimmered with courage and anger when he'd pressed her against the wall) and there's this sudden urge to protect her no matter what, to wipe the fear off her face, to keep her safe. Her pupils are dilated and she's panting, chest rising up and falling down in a rapid manner. He feels something warm on his fingers and when he looks down he sees blood. The bullet grazed her left arm.

"Erd, get Hanji," he orders and Erd hurries up the stairs.

"Heichou!" Gunther calls, rushing to his side.

"There's another one, up the stairs."

Gunther nods before running up.

Levi gets to his feet, still cradling her.

"What are you doing?" She asks, voice low and shaky.

"Shut up."

"Put me down, this instant!"

"Stop griping my tuxedo jacket like that."

Her cheeks turn a rosy color and he's glad that he made her feel uncomfortable. She deserves it for being a brat.(It has nothing to do with his ego.)

Levi opens the car door and puts her down in the back. She winces slightly when his fingers accidentally brush against the wound on her arm.

"Stay there," he commands, walking to the back of the car. He takes out the first aid kit and walks back.

"Move," he says and she makes room for him. He can feel her stare on him as he opens the kit.

"Turn around."

"Stop bossing me around!"

But she turns around, nevertheless.

"My goodness!" He hears. Hanji's screeching, annoying voice. "What happened?"

Levi gets out of the car to let her in. "Mikasa!" She yells and the she turns around, eyes wide as saucers. "What did you do, you moron?"

"The pig that Gunther's taking care of right now did it. It wasn't me."

So her name is Mikasa. What a peculiar name. Levi watches from the corner of his eyes as Hanji presses a bandage to the wound. _Mikasa_'s brows furrow the slightest bit but she doesn't make a sound. Levi knows it must burn like a bitch and wonders why she's so quiet about it. Every sane woman would have cried out in pain.

"We need to get her to the clinic," Hanji tells him. "I need to bandage her arm."

"No!" Mikasa protests. "I don't know you guys! I'm not leaving with you! I'm not leaving with _him_!"

Levi crosses his arms over his chest. "Listen, you little spoiled brat. I don't care what you want. "

"I saw how you killed that man! How do I know you won't do the same to me?"

"You would have been dead by now if that was his intention," Gunther interrupts.

"I'm still not going," Mikasa huffs.

"The hell you're not," Levi retorts, closing the door in Hanji's face. "We're going. Gunther on the left. I'm driving."

"This is kidnapping," Mikasa tells them, matter of factly. None of them respond. Levi wants to put something in her mouth. She might even be more annoying than Hanji. "Stop!" She shrieks and Levi presses down on the break paddle on instinct.

"What?"

"Those are my shoes over there," Mikasa says, pointing to his left. "And that's my clutch purse. I need them."

Levi sighs. Someone please remind him why he let her live.

* * *

a/n: prompt from tumblr. this is the result of watching mr and mrs smith for the nth time and listening to aerosmith and reading clementide's 'a mouthful of foreevers' and hemingway's 'the sun also rises' and o my god what am i doing with my life.

ahem.

i'm a sucker for the whole levi-saves-mikasa thingy so _there_ you have it.

a very, very, very uninspired title but it fits the story.

thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed my crappy writing and don't forget to leave a review!

love:3


	2. i wanted to shout

in this sweet surrender

II

.

"Drink this," Hanji instructs handing Mikasa a can of Cola. The color has drained from her face and her eyes are glazed over, unfocused. The aftershock of what she's been through is showing(Levi's impressed that she managed to hold on for so long). She sips from the can silently as Hanji hurries from cabinet to cabinet to get the stuff she needs to bandage her arm.

Levi closes the door behind him and crosses his arms over his chest. Hanji puts on a pair of rubber gloves and sits down next to Mikasa proceeding in cleaning her wound.

"You're lucky," Hanji tells her, smiling.

"I wouldn't consider myself lucky," Mikasa breaths, "I'm in a room with a murderer and a woman who pretends to be my adoptive father's friend."

Levi narrows his eyes at her but remains silent. He's not gonna waste his time arguing with a brat.

"Now, now, Mikasa, I'm not pretending to be your father's friend, I am his friend," Hanji says.

"Right."

Hanji doesn't answer and Mikasa doesn't make any accusations anymore, sipping silently at her Cola.

"All right, you're all done!" Hanji exclaims.

Mikasa's on her feet in an instant. "Bring me back."

Levi tilts his head. "You're not to tell what to do, brat."

"Bring me back, or—"

"Or what?" Levi asks walking towards to her. He can see by the way that her body tenses that she's uncomfortable.

"Just bring me back," she says after a moment of silence.

"Wouldn't it be better to just kill you?" Levi asks, watching her eyes widen. "You know too much for your own good and who knows, you might even turn out to be dangerous for us."

And there it is again, _that _look in her eyes; courage and anger and fire.

"Levi...," Hanji interrupts, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Just bring her back."

"How will you explain the bandage on your arm?"

Mikasa's eyes travel to her arm.

"I'll give her my cardigan," Hanji suggests.

"Thank you," Mikasa tells her but Hanji just waves it off.

Levi turns on his heels. "Let's go."

"Levi—"

"You'll go back with Erd and Gunther. I'll find wait for you."

When they get into the car Mikasa takes out her phone and sighs. Levi sees from the corner of his eye as she presses the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't talk to me," she whispers and then her face lights up. "Eren? Are you all right?" She bites down on her lower lip as she waits for the answer. "I know, I'm sorry. I'll be right back. No, nothing happened. I just..."

She looks at Levi sideways. "I had to change my shoes, my feet were hurting."

Levi raises an eyebrow. What a stupid excuse. He stops at the red light and looks at her, fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, don't tell Christa."

The person on the other line must be very gullible to fall for her lie(or he trusts her too much).

"See you."

She exhales deeply and relaxes into the seat, closing her eyes.

They don't talk and when he parks into the hotel's underground parking lot there's no trace of the anything that has happened there.

Levi leans back against the car. Mikasa's shifting her weight from one foot to another, looking at her feet.

"I'm not gonna thank you," she tells him, "And I'm not gonna apologize."

He blinks once, slowly and she nods, then gracefully turns on her Jimmy Choo's and walks to where she has parked her car.

Levi watches as she takes out a pair of flats and dumps the high heels into the car. She touches up her make up; her lips bright red and puffs of powder on her already too white skin. She looks at him one more time before running up the stairs, holding her midnight blue dress up with one hand.

Hanji and the others arrive shortly after.

"What's the plan?" Erd asks, unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket.

Levi runs a hand through his hair. "We go back; it's suspicious if all of us just disappear. No talking about what happened. We'll discuss it tomorrow when we're all."

They all nod in agreement.

Erd and Gunther go ahead of them, laughing and punching each other. Hanji grins like an idiot, clapping her hands in front of her.

"Don't even start," Levi warns, pulling out a cigarette.

"Oh, come on," Hanji whines. "I've never seen you go soft before! Was it because of her black curled hair? If that's the case lemme tell you that it ain't natural. Her natural her is straight!"

"Hanji—"

"Or was it because of her eyes? I bet it was her eyes."

Levi quickens up his peace leaving a ranting Hanji behind.

.

The ointment that the doctor, Hanji, applied to her wound burns slightly and she's still a little dizzy even after several hours.

Mikasa stares at the bandage on her arm; not entirely sure that it's real. But it must be real, because it hurts. Her wet hair damps her pajama top and Mikasa turns on the blow dryer.

After she left him by the car she went back to the party and reassured Eren and Armin that nothing happened and that she only changed her shoes. She stayed there for a couple of hours before excusing herself, invoking a terrible head ache as cause. Her adoptive mother had put a hand over her forehead and kissed both her cheeks before ushering her to go back home, take a shower and jump straight into bed.

She combs her hair and climbs into her bed. Sleep has never come easier.

Her adoptive mother wakes her the next morning when she places a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she smiles and Mikasa returns the gesture. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"That's good. You still look pale, though."

"I'm fine," Mikasa assures, pushing the comforter aside with her legs.

"Breakfast's ready."

"I'll be right down."

Her adoptive mother strokes her hair and nods before walking out.

"Mom, quick," Eren shouts, when he sees Mikasa walking into the dining room, "give me a pen! I need to write into the calendar that Mikasa slept in!"

Her mother emerges from the kitchen, teapot in her hands. "Eren, no shouting in the house, honey."

Mikasa rolls her eyes and sits down into her usual seat, bringing her knee up and resting her cheek against it. "That's so funny I forgot to laugh, Eren."

"Kids," Mrs. Jaeger sighs, pouring tea into their mugs.

"Sorry mom."

Mikasa only sips at her tea, occasionally taking a bite from her toast. Eren and his mother talk about the people who had attended the party but Mikasa's only half listening to them. She's more worried about her experience at the party.

What if they come to get her? After all the short man said himself that she shouldn't be alive. Mikasa shudders at the thought. What if they followed her home? What if they got her DNA from the blood Hanji has wiped away and they're gonna use it for illegal actions? Or even worse what is they're intending to come after the entire Jaeger household?

"Mikasa, honey, is everything fine?"

Mikasa looks at her adoptive mother disoriented. "Y-yes. Sorry. Thanks for the food."

"Honey you barely ate half the slice. Are you sure, you're fine? Is your head still bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine, honest. Don't worry."

Mrs. Jaeger doesn't look very convinced but she drops the topic and it's enough for Mikasa.

She stands up from the table, kisses her adoptive mother's cheek, ruffles Eren's hair('Hey, stop it!') and walks back to her room.

.

"Someone knew that we were there," Hanji says.

Erwin Smith taps his chin, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's the only logical explanation," Levi agrees, placing the cup back on the table.

"Any suspicions?" Erwin asks.

"Maybe it was the girl," Erd points out, leaning back in his chair.

Levi crosses his arms over his chest. "It wasn't the girl."

"No offense, sir," Gunther says, "But how come you're so sure about it?"

"The guy wouldn't have shot at her."

"It only grazed her shoulder, maybe he did it on purpose to confuse us."

"It wasn't her," Levi says again, a little harder, a little louder, a little too sure.

Erwin clears his throat and their voices die down. "It is not a pressing matter but be aware that someone is tracking our steps. We need to proceed with the uttermost precaution. There is no room for mistakes. Even a small one can cause a disaster. Hanji's gonna keep an eye on the Jaeger's; she's gonna make sure that the girl keeps her mouth shut. I do not need to tell you why she is a treat for us right now, do I?" They shake their heads in unison.

"So what do we do now? Just wait and see how things turn out?" Auruo buts in, annoyance laced to his voice.

Erwin smiles. "Of course not."

.

Eren has this bad habit of listening to music really loud and he's doing it now. And on top of that he's trying to rap along with the singer.

"Eren, stop," Mikasa tells him, turning the volume down. "You sound like a dying whale."

"Well, I'm sorry miss I-was-in-the-church-choir," Eren mocks.

"You're driving too fast, Eren."

"Chill out, Mikasa," Eren sighs, "You're too stiff."

Mikasa doesn't answer, instead tugs her red scarf up over chin. Eren had barged into her room that evening announcing that 'I'm taking you out for dinner!' and told her that she should hurry and get ready. And Mikasa won't ever deny Eren something so she complied, even though she just wanted to stay inside and never face the world again.

Eren parks the car and Mikasa gets out, copper bag in her hand. She walks next to a humming Eren and he holds the door for her.

"Aa, Mr. Jaeger," the waiter exclaims when he sees them. Eren nods. "The table next to the window, follow me please."

He's so cheerful that it makes Mikasa cringe. She glances up at Eren just in time to catch him grinning at her. The waiter guides them to their table and places two menus in front of them before leaving.

"Steak?" Eren asks, watching her play with the belt of her dark khaki jacket, not even bothering to open the menu. Mikasa nods absentmindedly.

"What's wrong with you?"

Mikasa raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Eren says, leaning back in his chair. "That ever since the party you've been acting strange."

"I'm not acting strange at all, Eren. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not ridiculous! I'm right!"

"No, you are not. I am perfectly fine. Nothing happened."

Eren is ready to argue about that when the waiter appears. He places their orders and after the waiter's gone he leans over, folding his arms on the table. Mikasa crosses her arms over her chest, clearly not willing to speak.

"Mikasa, you can tell me if something's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong."

"But you'll tell me, right? If something's wrong, you'll tell me, right?"

Mikasa nods, biting down at her lower lip. She doesn't look at him. Lyingto Eren has never been easy. Eren seems convinced though and he starts talking about the party – again—and about how beautiful Annie looked in that blue down. Mikasa's only half-listening to him. She watches as from the corner of her eye as a tall, blond man enters the room. And she almost chokes on the sip of water she has just taken when she sees a familiar figure walking behind the tall man.

_It can't be, out of all the restaurants in the city!_

Mikasa tries to hide behind Eren but it's no use. The waiter guides them to the table in front of them. The tall man sits with his back to Mikasa and _he _ sits on the other side. And then(Mikasa shouldn't have stared) he catches her eyes and her cheeks start burning. She's almost sure she can see him smirking, just a little tug of his lips. Mikasa looks back at Eren, who's gesticulating too much for his own good.

When the waiter brings their food and they start eating every bite feels like she's chewing sand and swallowing rocks. She can't exactly ignore the fact that he's been staring at her shamelessly with those bored eyes of his. He's not even trying to hide it. Mikasa takes a sip of water. He's gonna kill her. that the only explanation. He followed her and now he's gonna kill her. Maybe he's gonna kill Eren too. No. She'll protect Eren. She won't let that little devil hurt Eren. She cuts another piece out meat and puts it into her mouth. It has no taste(even if it's her favorite dish in the world). She just wants to finish it quickly and get out of here before things get complicated. Eren is munching happily and when he raises a questioning eyebrow at her she forces out a smile.

When they finally, finally finish Mikasa's already tapping her foot in tandem with the ticking of the clock on her wrist.

"Eren, can we go now?"

"Sure," Eren nods, standing up.

Mikasa's on her feet in a split seconds, grabbing her bag and arranging her clothes.

"After you," Eren says and Mikasa walks ahead.

_Not looking. Not looking. Not looking. Damn it._

He's talking to the guy in front of him, wine glass in his hand. He doesn't even acknowledge her when she walks past him.

.

"She's even more beautiful in reality," Erwin tells him after they sit down. Levi raises an eyebrow at him. "What? It's true."

"We're not here to talk about her," Levi sighs, glancing at her over Erwin's shoulder. "beauty," he adds.

"You are right."

Erwin waits until the waiter disappears before speaking again. "There's another job."

"Aa."

"Trost. Some of our guys complained that a man—I can't recall his name right now—has been causing _trouble._"

"When?"

"The sooner, the better."

"Tomorrow. I'm taking Auruo."

Erwin nods and the conversation changes to a lighter topic(light for them, of course).

"She's the adopted daughter of the Jaeger's, apparently her parents died in a car accident. She was the only survivor," Erwin says.

"Why the Jaeger's?"

"Her parents, more like her father, was Jaeger's business partner."

"No other family member to look after her?"

"No, they all died. The closest she has to a family are the Jaeger's."

"I don't like Jaeger."

"I know."

Levi takes a sip from his wine and watches as Mikasa puts a little piece of meat into her mouth. "That's it? nothing more Hanji could find out?"

Erwin shakes his head and purses his lips. "That's all we've got."

Levi catches her looking at him. He holds her gaze and her cheeks turn rosy(or is the light?). She looks away. What a peculiar girl. She tells the guy(who's he?) in front of her something and he gets up. Mikasa gets up too and then the guy motions to her to walk forward. She's wearing jeans this time and a dark khaki jacket with a white blouse underneath and a red scarf(why is se wearing a scarf inside?) and she's not wearing heels, just simple black ankle boots. And her hair looks fine the way it is, _straight._

He doesn't look up when she walks past him but he can smell a faint trail of brown sugar and something flowery.

"She was staring at you," Erwin points out, forking a piece of broccoli.

Levi shrugs. He doesn't care about that brat.

.

He didn't kill them.

Mikasa tugs the comforter over her head and exhales in relief. She turn to her side and glances at the light seeping into her room from outside. It's yellowish and her cream colored fuzzy carpet turns a light orange. Mikasa counts the shadows in her room; at fifteen she falls asleep.

The next morning Mikasa wakes up happy. She skips into the dining room and eats everything on her plate making her adoptive mother smile.

She busies herself with rearranging her socks according to color and then helps her mother out in the kitchen.

Late in the evening she changes into a pair of dark jeggins, a white top and a speckled plum purple cardigan and a pair of black Chucks and runs down.

"I'm going for a walk!" She calls and Mrs. Jaeger emerges from the living room with a magazine in her hands.

"Don't be late. It's getting dark earlier this days," she tells her and Mikasa nods.

"I'll be careful!"

Mrs. Jaeger smiles, an unsettling feeling washing over her.

Mikasa puts on her earphones as she walks into the direction of the park. It takes four songs for her to get there. As she walks deeper into the park, on the beaten trail she loses sense of time and when she's in front of the fountain in the middle of the park the sun has already set. She takes one earplug out and checks the clock on her phone. It only 8:30. She hears rustling behind her and spins around but sees nothing. When she turns back a man appears in front of her. Mikasa stumbles back, startled.

Someone grabs her from behind and before she can comprehend what's going on someone presses a handkerchief to her mouth and nose and blackness engulfs her.

.

Levi grabs his phone and stares at the caller id. Hanji.

"What?"

"_Where are you?"_

"On my way back."

"_They lost her."_

Levi furrows his brows, gripping the steering wheel harder. "When did they last see her?"

"_About an hour ago. Give or take. They left no trace behind."_

"I'll be there in twenty," Levi tells her pressing down on the acceleration paddle.

"What is it?" Auruo asks him.

"They have her."

"Shit."

* * *

HUGE A/N, SORRY!

a/n: OMG GUYS! i really didn't expect to receive such amazing feedback for this!

and I AM HAPPY! seriously, thank you!:3 THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

i hope you enjoyed reading yet another shitty, unedited chapter. don't forget to review and share your thoughts!

also follow me on tumblr! in-parts.. :D

now, I am not good at describing outfits, that is why I kind of avoided to describe Mikasa's dress. but some of you guys wanted to see it so i was wondering if i should put the link with the dress on my profile? oh and unnecessary thought: the perfume Mikasa uses is flora by gucci- gorgeous gardenia. and! the description for the perfume goes like _'The woman who chooses to wear this fragrance exudes a sultry sensuality that is both lush and enticing. Men are drawn to her as_ _bees_ (levi)_ are to a blossoming flower_ (mikasa!omg flower-baby!).

and I have some bad news. i'm going away with a school project(here in the land of unfortunate souls where you need to sacrifice your life to jashin before going to uni). so yeah... I won't be able to write for like two to three weeks(which is gross and I don't want to go! crying in a corner) which means no updates till sometime in october.

sucks, I know.

Please be patient, my dear ones!

the good news is that i already started writing the third chapter(don't ask i'm crazy). it's not finished but i'll give you guys a sneak peak, 'kay?

AND OMG TODAY IS SATURDAY! NEW EPISODE GUYSSS!

oh, i won't be able to watch snk while i'm away =((

**SNEAK PEAK!**

_"Look who's awake," the man above her muses. "Did you sleep well, princess?" Mikasa hears laughter; they are not alone. Her brain is still foggy; still not entirely able to comprehend the situation. She knows, though, that something is terribly wrong, because she can't move her body. She looks at the man, he's holding a syringe and his yellow teeth are visible as he grins down at her. Her eyes widen and she tries to lift her arm, move something - _anything_; in vain._


	3. take me back into your arms

in this sweet surrender

III

.

"Her parents didn't die in a car crash," Hanji tells them, a quarter past midnight.

Levi stops(he's been pacing around the room since he got back) and turns to Hanji, eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Erwin asks, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"They were killed. Gunshot through the head."

"And you're only telling us this now because –"

"Because someone obviously didn't want this to be known," Hanjis scoffs, pushing her glasses back on her nose. "Jaeger made it look like a car crash but it wasn't."

"Stupid," Levi mutters under his breath.

"We need to find out how it happened," Erwin says, getting up. "We'll go talk to Jaeger. The girl saw what happened that night. She knows about you, Levi, Hanji. We need to find her."

.

"Carla, please calm down."

"How can you tell me to calm down?" Carla snaps, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. "She's been missing for hours!"

"We are doing everything—"

"It's not good enough," Eren counters, pacing around the living room.

"Eren..." Grisha sighs, looking at his son than back at his wife. The door bell rings and everyone stops.

The maid's already opening the door when the three emerge from the living room.

In walk Hanji, a tall blond man and shorter dark haired man.

"Hanji, what's going on?" Grisha asks, confused.

"Dr. Jaeger," the tall one answers instead. "I'm terribly sorry to disturb you at this very inappropriate hour but I'm afraid we need to talk."

"What's going on?" Carla asks, turning around to face her husband.

"Follow me," Grisha tells the three. Eren and his mother stare dumbly as they walk into the study.

"I think it's safe to assume that you already know why we're here," Hanji says, as Grisha closes the door.

"Yes."

"Dr. Jaeger, I'm Erwin Smith," the blond tells him and Grisha nods. "We need you to tell us everything about what happened with Mikasa and her parents."

"They died in a car accident," Grisha says, sitting down on the leather couch.

"Cut the crap," the shorter male tells him, crossing his arms over his chest. "We already know it's a bunch of lies."

"Dr. Jaeger, we need you to be completely honest with us."

"Why are you here?" Grisha asks looking between the three of them. "What does Mikasa's disappearance has to do with you? How do you even know about it?"

"We're here to help," Hanji provides.

"Help?"

Hanji nods. "Mikasa saw something that she shouldn't have and –"

"Enough," Levi cuts in and Hanji falls silent.

"There is nothing more to know about Mikasa's parents," Grisha says, standing up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other pressing matters to tend to. I don't have time to chat with you people."

Grisha makes to walk out of the room but the dark haired male steps in front of him.

"I said cut the crap," he tells Grisha, glaring at him. "Your adoptive daughter has been kidnapped and you have no clue about where she is. Now, given the situation it's safe to assume that she's not been kidnapped only because she saw _something _she shouldn't have. Someone was following her and you had no fucking idea. You foolishly thought that she'd be safe with you. You were wrong and now she's missing."

Grisha turns around and looks at Hanji, then at Erwin. "They didn't die in a car accident."

"We already know that," the man in front of him retorts.

"They were shot."

"We know that too."

"Levi—" Erwin sighs.

"They were going on a camping trip," Grisha starts, walking to the window. "Mikasa was fifteen back then. We were going to arrive a day later because there had been an emergency at the hospital and I had to stay. When we arrived we found them dead. Gunshot through the head. Mikasa was missing. She had been taken by three man that we later found out were part of an underground organization that steals children and sells them. Mikasa is a rare flower you see, so when they found out her whereabouts they knew they couldn't miss the opportunity. They were after all in a remote area, even if they managed to call for help the police would have arrived too late. Eren, my son, was the one who found her in a cabin in the woods—" Grisha stares at the book shelf in front of him, then pushes his glasses back on his nose and clears his throat. "She had nowhere to go, so we took care of her. she was only a child back then."

"And you manged to keep this hidden for so long, how?" Levi asks.

"Money can buy a lot of things."

"They didn't find the head of the organization?"

Grisha shakes his head. "We did everything. We thought she would be safe with us."

"You were wrong."

"Dr. Jaeger, we will do everything in our power to find her," Erwin tells him and Grisha nods. "Another thing; don't call the police."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"How do you expect me to trust you?"

"We're the best shot you've got," Hanji answers. "The police will take too long in finding her given if they manage to track them down. and by that time it might be too lete."

"All right," Grisha nods, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know."

"Don't worry,we'll find her," Hanji smiles, patting his back.

.

"How'd you know someone was following her?" Hanji asks when they get back into the car.

"We always go by the rules. We never make mistakes. The possibility of someone knowing why we were there is pretty nonexistent. Someone must have been following _her_, not us," Levi explains.

"You're pretty smart, you know?" Hanji grins. Levi scoffs at her remark.

"What do we do now, cap'?" she asks, gathering her hair into a loose ponytail.

"There's only one person who can help us find her," Erwin says and both Hanji and Levi catch onto his thought in a matter of seconds.

"Phew," Hanji says, leaning back into her seat. "I'm indeed surrounded by smart men."

Erwin laughs and Levi shakes his head dismissively.

.

"You smell like trouble," Mike tells them, sniffing the air around them.

"Nice to see you too, Mike!" Hanji grins.

"What brings you here so late?" Mike asks, rubbing at his half closed eyes.

Hanji nudges Erwin forward. "We need your help. Someone went missing and it's crucial that we find her."

"Can't it wait 'til morning? I was having a real nice dream, y'know?"

"No," Levi answers.

Mike yawns once, then whines. "All right. Jesus. Give me five minutes to get dressed."

"Well, that went good," Hanji says as they head back to the car.

Levi doesn't answer. The street light keeps flickering and for some reason it annoys the hell out of him. why can't it just shut down completely or stop flickering. For crying out loud. He climbs into the car and shields his eyes with his forearm. Little stars appear in front of his closed eyes and then a flashing image of a pale face, pink plump lips and eyes deeper than the ocean.

"You should get some sleep," Erwin tells him.

Levi drops his arm and shakes his head. "I'm fine."

"We're going to find her."

"I know."

They will find her. And he will kill all those fucking bastards.

The car door opens and Mike slumps into the backseat, next to Hanji. "Who are we looking for?"

.

Mikasa cracks her eyes open. Her vision is blurred and she blinks, trying to accommodate her eyes to the dim light. Her mouth is dry and her limbs feel like jelly. Someone enter her field of vision and she makes to stand up but her body is too weak.

"Look who's awake," the man above her muses. "Did you sleep well, princess?" Mikasa hears laughter; they are not alone. Her brain is still foggy; still not entirely able to comprehend the situation. She knows, though, that something is terribly wrong, because she can't move her body. She looks at the man, he's holding a syringe and her yellow teeth are visible as he grins down at her. Her eyes widen and she tries to lift her arm, move something -_anything_; in vain.

"N-no," she whispers just as the man lifts her arm.

"What was that, princess?" The man mocks, inserting the needle into her skin. Mikasa's vision gets blurry and then everything goes black.

When she wakes the second time, she's sitting on a chair. She's still too weak to move.

"You're awake," she hears and her head tilts up. another man is standing in front of her, a grin plastered to his face and a cigar in his hand. He takes a drag and leans closer to Mikasa, exhaling the smoke into her face. Mikasa breaks into a coughing fit, her eyes stinging.

"What do you want?" She asks, voice raspy.

"Not much," the man says, sitting down on the chair behind him. he crosses his legs. "I want to talk."

"Talk?"

"Exactly. I ask questions and you answer. That simple."

Mikasa stares at him.

"Now," the man says, grinning like an idiot. "Shall we begin?"

"I have nothing to talk about," Mikasa retorts.

The man sighs. "That's not how this works, Mikasa."

Mikasa looks at him. "How do you know my name?"

"I ask the questions, remember?" The man grins, stomping off his cigar. "What do you know about Levi and his squad?"

"Who?"

The man stands off abruptly and the chair falls back.

"Don't mock me," he warns, walking closer to her. "Now answer the question."

"Nothing."

He slaps her across the face, hard. It'll bruise. She tastes blood.

"I'm not a very patient man, Mikasa," he tells her holding her chin titled up.

"Fuck you," Mikasa spits.

Another slap. She'll have a hard time explaining the bruises to Eren. The man sighs, running his hand through his hair. He looks down at Mikasa, shaking his head.

"See what you made me do," he says. Mikasa glares up at him.

He turns around and snaps his fingers. Another man appears from behind him.

"Take her back," the man that slapped her tells and the other man moves towards her, grinning.

"I don't have time to play games, Mikasa," he tells as the man yanks her to her feet. "You better start talking soon."

Mikasa's mind is too fogged up and confused from the drug they've been injecting her with and she can't come up with a decent answer so she stays quite.

After dragging her through corridors that smell old and moldy she's being shoved into a room. She falls to her knees, panting and the door slams shut behind her. The light bulb above her is flickering. Mikasa stays there, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes burn from the unshed tears and after a while she slumps against the wall, hugging her knees.

* * *

a/n: guys! i'm back! finally!

thank you so much for all the reviews and faves and follows! it made me really happy! it still does!

and it an update! yeyy! i know this may seem fillerish and there's no rivamika but it is important so please be nice!it's short but i promise the next update(next week; i hope) will be longer and it'll be awesome!

or not.

anyway. i've reread the other chapters and they are full of typos and stupid mistakes so i'm gonna fix them. and i'm gonna fix this one too because this chapter has not been proofread!

but i wanted to post something and so i'm posting this.

i hope it's not _too _disappointing!:(

and this is **important! **i opened a writing tumblr!(**porcelain-tales**!) so go check it out! **i'll be taking requests!**

for M3yil3(because this is the only way i can reply): I do ship erenxannie but my ultimate favorite annie-pairing is ARUANI!the feels!omg!


	4. before I commence to unweave

in this sweet surrender

IV

.

Mikasa doesn't sleep. She lingers on the thin line somewhere between awakening and slumber. The light above her stopped flickering and now shines dimly revealing her surroundings. There's a bed pressed to the wall on her left, a what used to be a white sheet covering it. In the other corner of the room there is a chair, old and dusty. The wooden floor under her creaks whenever she moves, loud and annoying, resonating through the empty room. There are no windows and Mikasa has no clue as to how much time has passed. She tried forcing the door open but in vain, it is locked from the outside. She tried to find any spots where the walls might be thinner but she found none.

When she hears the click of the door being unlocked Mikasa stands up. The suddenness makes her dizzy and she has to lean against the wall. The same man that dragged her into the room walks in and places a tray on the bed.

"Breakfast," he says pointing to the tray. Then he turns around and walks out of the room.

Mikasa is not stupid. She hasn't eaten in hours and her body is weak and dehydrated. If they wanted to sedate her they would have just injected her another drug. But they didn't. So she assumes_—hopes_—that the food and water aren't poisoned. She slowly makes her way to the bed, still leaning slightly against the wall. It isn't fancy, but it's still food so she eats, albeit grimacing, and drinks the water; conscious that the opportunity might not arise and she needs to stays alive no matter the costs. By now the Jaeger's have surely alerted the authorities and they must be searching for her.

The bed is hard and the sheet is dusty but it's better than the cold floor so she stays there, looking at the door. They must be keeping her in a basement given that there are no windows and that the man had said that it's already morning. She hears footsteps and the door being unlocked once again. The man walks in and looks at her nodding. He walks out with the tray.

Mikasa needs to figure out a plan. There is no way she's getting out of here unless it's through the door. And the only time the door is unlocked is when they bring her food. Most certainly the man from yesterday will come back and _talk _to her. The door will get unlocked then too.

Mikasa slowly rises from the bed and makes her way to the locked door.

.

"There is only one person who would have done such a thing," Nanaba tells them. "I think you already know who I'm talking about, Levi."

All eyes focus on the man who's silently sipping at his tea.

"Five years ago," Nanaba continues. "Shiganshina."

Levi takes a sharp breath. "Alphonse."

Nanaba nods. "We need to find her soon."

"Mike's already on to it," Hanji says.

Levi stares down at the cup of the in his hands.

A foreign yet obvious felling. The tightness of his chest when she thinks of her in the hands of Alphonse. Anger, frustration and concern all blending together. He never cared about anyone's well-being after _her _death, except of course those of his comrades. He killed dozens of people, he looked into their eyes and watched them die but neither of those actions have stirred any emotion in him. Because he can't feel anymore. And despite this, time can't pass slower for him him right now.

Mike barges into the room, his most trusted man following him. "My men saw Alphonse's men surrounding the park where the girl was taken from."

"Did you find him?" Levi asks, tracing the outline of the cup with his finger.

"Not yet," Mike answers. "But I've already spoken to my men on the east side of the town. Alphonse's got several abandoned buildings there."

"How long until you find her?"

"I don't know, Levi, but I'll do my best to make it happen as soon as possible."

.

Mikasa has any idea as to how long she's been waiting next to the door. She had to get up several times to move around the room because her limbs were getting sore.

She traces the little cracks in the wood with her fingernail when she hears footsteps approaching. She stands up and presses her back to the wall behind her. She hears the key turning and the door opening. Someone steps into the room, pushing the door aside.

"What the –"

Mikasa dashes out and kicks the man in the back of knee. He falls to the ground, groaning. Mikasa spins around, pumped on the adrenaline and runs out the door.

"You little piece—"

The man stands up but Mikasa's already shutting the door in his face.

She locks the door and looks around.

There's a long corridor ahead of her but she can't remember which way they came from.

"Right or left?" She whispers to herself.

"Come back you little slut!" The man yells, banging on the door.

"Right," Mikasa says before running to her right, leaving the shouting man behind.

She spots the stairs in front of her and a wave of relief washes through her.

She can get out of this hell.

Mikasa runs up the stairs and she's ready to open the door when she hears voices.

She freezes, hand only a few inches away from toughing the knob.

Panicked, she runs down the stairs and hides in the dark corner at the bottom.

"Boss will be very pleased with her," someone says and Mikasa frowns.

Surely they are talking about her.

She presses her palm to her mouth to stifle her ragged breathing.

The stairs creak as they descend the stairs and Mikasa slides down the wall.

"What is that idiot taking so long?" Another voice asks and Mikasa feels a sudden rush of nausea.

She watches as the men walk down the corridor and turn to the left. Mikasa exhales though her mouth and jumps to her feet. She tries not to make any noise but the creaking stairs are of no use and then her foot somehow—_damn it—_gets caught up in a loose tile and she falls on her face with a loud thud.

"What was that?"_—_someone shouting, then running; no doubt into her direction_—_"What the hell? Get her!" and she scrambles to her feet and gathers up all her force and runs up the few stairs she has left to the door. The fluorescent light that greets her, stings her eyes but she has no time to complain – to think—she has to run – get out.

A hand grabs her forearm and she struggles to get free but the grip is too strong. It gets twisted to her back painfully. She tries to spin around but an arm curls around her shoulders, keeping her in place. She's being lifted up and she's kicking, shouting_—_ trying so desperately to break free.

"Let me go, you fuckface!" She shouts.

Someone appears in front of her. She recognizes the man.

"Mikasa," he says, shaking his head. "I thought I made it clear that I don't have time to play games."

"Fuck you," Mikasa spits.

The man shakes his head. "Take her away."

Mikasa puts up the best protest she can; she trashes and kicks and yells and it's all useless.

She's being once again dragged away. The man shoves her into a room, with greater force that she'd expected and Mikasa falls to the ground, head almost hitting the bed frame.

"Don't even think about escaping again."

The man has the face of a dog and his voice holds no emotion whatsoever. Mikasa doesn't doubt that he'd probably kill her in an instant if he'd have the opportunity.

Dog-face grabs her hair and forces her up. He takes a rope from the table in the corner and binds Mikasa's hands together_—_too tight; rope bruising and cutting her skin_—_ shoves her onto the bed and leaves the room.

Just when the sounds of the man's footsteps can't be heard anymore does Mikasa allow a single tear to escape her eye. She closes her eyes and takes a deep calming breath.

.

It's infuriating that he has to depend on other people. He wants to get out, search for her himself. But that would be stupid and Levi is far from being stupid. So he indulges to Hanji's persistent requests and lays down. But as much as he wants to sleep doesn't come. He keeps staring at his white ceiling, at the white curtains, at the setting sun. It's already late. Maybe to late. He turns to his side and grabs the picture frame from the nightstand.

"Mike found her," Hanji shouts, barging into the room and Levi's on his feet in a blink of an eye, picture and everything forgotten.

"Levi," Erwin says in warning while he watches Levi load the guns into the car. "We go according to plan."

"I won't follow the plan if things get out of control."

"Things won't get out of control."

"That's what we thought _that _day too."

Everyone quiets down.

Levi and Erwin are staring at each other.

Hanji clears her throat and grabs Erwin's bicep.

"All we need to do is not get killed," she says cheerfully.

.

Mikasa doesn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she gets woken up by a loud sound. She opens her eyes and looks around her confused.

"Get up," dog-face orders.

When Mikasa makes no move to obey he grips her arm – hard; it'll bruise—and pulls her to her feet.

Another man walks into the room. He's different from all of the others; dressed in a dark suit with a cigar between his lips. He seems older than the other one, too, if the gray hair on his head is any clue. His eyes land on her and Mikasa doesn't like the way he's looking at her – predatory, greedy, preying.

He takes the cigar out of his mouth and motion to the other man to get out of the room.

After the door is closed his attention focuses back on Mikasa.

"It is my pleasure to finally meet you, Mikasa," he tells her, calm and composed as if they aren't in the situation they are in.

"I don't know anything about that man," Mikasa says, quick and sharp.

The man smirks, coming closer to her. "Still so naive, little innocent Mikasa."

Mikasa's blood freezes in her veins. She can feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. From the distance they're at she can see the wrinkles around the corner of his eyes and mouth.

"I don't care about Levi, Mikasa," the man says, looking into her eyes. It takes every drop of courage not to look away.

"Then what do you want?" She breaths, taking a step back.

He smirks, again, and takes a drag from his cigar. After a few seconds he exhales and the smoke blurs out his face. "I think you already know what I want, Mikasa."

The truth is undeniable.

She knows –_ she's always known_—that she wasn't safe.

That she'll be faced with another situation like _that _is something that shouldn't surprise her. The world is, after all a very, very cruel place. Nevertheless it scares her and she hates to admit it. This man scares her. It's reality, her reality. Plain, simple, cruel.

Mikasa steps back until her calves bump into the edge of the bed. "Get away from me, you freak," she tells him. It should have come out as a warning but her voice is trembling as is her whole body. Images of her parents covered in blood appear in front of her eyes and her head starts spinning. She falls back onto the bed and pinches her thigh, wishing everything is just a bed dream. But the pain in her thigh is real and so is the burning on her wrists that are bound too tightly together too. Pain makes everything real.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years," he says as he walks closer to her. He sits down next to her and Mikasa _knows _that she should scout away from him, but she's paralyzed.

"What—"

"When that little brat found you that night I thought I'd never have a chance to catch you ever again," he continues, as he places his hand on her thigh.

Mikasa holds her breath and shakes her head. "You—that night... My parents—"

"They wouldn't hand you over willingly, of course," the man says, "so I had to take measures."

"You—" Mikasa says, tears clouding her vision. "You k-killed my parents."

"I'm sorry about that."

Mikasa's hands are shaking. She can still see _—__feel__—_ her parents blood on her hands; how it dried on her skin, how it peeled off, how no matter how much soap she used, how much she scrubbed it wouldn't disappear from her skin. Their bodies, dead on the floor, with their eyes open, staring at her.

She shakes her head, tears falling from her lashes on her cheeks. She has to live. No matter what. For Eren, for her _parents._ For everyone who cares about her.

Mikasa's head snaps to the side and she's staring at the murderer of her parents in the eyes. "You won't get away with this."

The man laughs. "Mikasa, there's no way they'll find you here."

Mikasa swallows the lump in her throat. They'll find her. She just needs to stay alive. They'll find her.

"We'll be going away at midnight. They won't find you, Mikasa. You are mine."

.

Nanaba gets rid of the two guards on the rooftop. "Clear," she says into the little mic attached to her collar. "There are two more right in front of you. I can't see the back."

"Roger that," she hears Mike's voice though the earplug.

"Nanaba's all good," Mike tells the others.

Erwin nods. "Don't forget. We go according to plan."

Levi just looks away and takes out his gun.

"We don't make unnecessary mess and we get out of here as soon as we can."

They all nod in agreement.

"Go," Erwin says and they scatter around.

Levi moves closer to the front entrance, Erd behind him.

There are two guard sitting on the stairs, chatting. Levi raises his arm and Erd stops. They hear the muffled sound of a gun being shut; so do the guards. Levi points two fingers into the direction of the guards. Erd moves forward, gun pointed. He gets the one on the left first. Before the other can react Levi's already fired.

"Back's clear," they hear.

Levi and Erd walk forward. When they reach the door Levi puts his ear close to the door and furrows his brows in concentration. He steps to the side and presses his back to the wall. Erd does the same. After a few seconds three men rush out the door. They fall dead to the ground in seconds.

Levi grimaces and kicks a body as he walks into the house.

They spot Hanji and Erwin on the other end of the corridor. Hanji waves at them enthusiastically.

"Why are there so few?" Erd asks.

Erwin looks around, a tinge of confusion gracing his features. "I have no idea."

"Basement, south," comes Mike's voice through the earplug. They all head down the corridor.

Someone is running towards them, shouting. Levi shoots him before the others can even raise their guns.

Erwin is the first to enter the dimly lit basement. They all cringe when the stairs creak and screech under their feet. Erwin motions to them to move forward.

There are no signs that there are people around.

"We take the left, you take the right," Erwin says in a hushed voice. Hanji skips to the left, gun raised and pointing upwards, Erwin following behind.

Levi and Erd take the corridor on the right. Soon they see doors on each side of the corridor, some of them are open and some of them get kicked open by Erd.

"What the fuck is this house?" Erd snorts, exiting another empty room. Levi doesn't answer; a noise to his left catches his attention.

"Get back inside," he mutters to Erd, pushing him back into the room. They stay pressed to the wall, guns pointed until they hear the footsteps closer and closer.

They see the shadows falling into the room they are in though the door. In an instant Levi bolts out of the room. He puts the trigger to the back of the man head.

"Turn around, slowly," he orders in a cold voice.

The man slowly turns around, as instructed. The gun is pointed right between his eyes. Levi can see the terror and fear in his eyes.

"Where is she?" Levi asks, looking straight into his eyes.

The man swallows; Levi can see his Adam's apple moving up and then back down.

"W-who?" The man stutters in fear.

"Tell me where she is," Levi demands, still cold as ice, calm as an old Chinese monk.

"D-down the h-hall, s-second d-door to the l-left," the man says at least.

Levi lowers his gun and the man exhales in relief. He turns on his heels and walks away. The man takes out his gun and raises it with trembling hands. Erd shoots him right above his left ear.

"You have blood on your hand," Levi tells him, pointing at Erd right hand.

"Right," Erd snorts, wiping it away on his jeans. Levi grimaces.

.

Someone knocks on the door and the dog-faced man walks into the room seconds after. "Everything's ready," he informs. Mikasa can see from the corner of her eyes the satisfaction on face of the man that's sitting next to her.

"Time to go, Mikasa," he tells her, grabbing her arm. Mikasa yanks it free and scoots away from him.

The man sighs. "Don't make me do this the hard way."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you shitface," Mikasa says, determination and anger laced to her voice.

"I thought you might say that." He turns away from her and nods at the dog-faced man, who in return takes out a syringe. Mikasa's blood leaves her head. Not that again.

He walks over to her. Mikasa leans back and when he's in front of her she lifts her legs and kicks him. He curses, and tries to hold her back but Mikasa lands a blow on his face. She can hear the _other _one laughing. Dog-face steps back and Mikasa takes the opportunity to jump to her feet.

She moves to the left corner. Dog-face recovers quickly and once again moves towards her.

"Get away from me,"Mikasa tells him, but dog-face only smirks in response.

Mikasa tries to kick him, to hit him, but he deflects all of her moves.

"You're taking too long," the _other _one says and dog-face's lips turn into a thin line. Mikasa swings her bound arms once again and hits –_yes!—_the man's jaw. He hisses and punches her. Mikasa stumbles to her left, bumps into the corner of the table. She feels a searing pain on her ribs. Dog-face shoves her harder into the corner and Mikasa feels the air leave her lungs. Then she feels the pinch of the needle entering her skin and she tries to turn around—move, budge—but she _can't _and soon she feels her consciousness drifting away.

"Take her to the car," Alphonse orders after Mikasa stops moving.

Someone barges into the room, panting heavily. "We've been discovered," he tells them while trying to catch his breath.

Alphonse's mouth twitches in anger. "Get her to the car, Riley."

Riley ungracefully throws Mikasa over his shoulder and moves past them, out of the door.

"Where are they, Rufus?" Alphonse asks, walking out of the room.

"Close, I heard a gunshot."

"Don't bother with them," Alphonse says, following Riley. "We're done here."

"What about the others? They're still—"

"I don't care."

.

Levi recognizes the figure even in the dim light. It's the man he's been waiting to kill for five years. Anger and resentments that have festered for years come bubbling out and his heart is pumping his blood though his veins too fast; Levi can feel his heart beating rapidly and unsteady. Then he sees _her._ Body thrown over a man's shoulder, black hair covering her features, arms bound together. Levi sees red. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The putrid smell makes him cringe.

Erd puts hand on his shoulder but Levi shrugs it off. He raises his arm and aims. The man next to Alphonse drops dead as soon as the sound of the shot disperses into the air around them. Alphonse spins around, alarmed. Levi almost, _almost _smirks. He walks closer, arm lowered, gun safely in his hand. He can hear Erd behind him.

"My, my," Alphonse says, smirking at him. "If it isn't Levi."

"Alphonse," Levi says, playing with the gun in his hand. He traces the trigger, feels it under his finger. He could kill him, without a doubt. But Levi doesn't want that. He wants the fucking bastard to suffer. To beg to be killed. "Give me the girl."

Alphonse laughs, fake and forced and dry. Levi remains impassive. "Levi, you of all people should know that I don't share things that belong to me." He smirks as he says the words; taking pride in seeing the effects they have on Levi. He is reopening wounds that could not heal completely, poking his fingers inside and twisting them, with the satisfaction of a sadist.

Levi's gun is aimed right where Alphonse's heart is. The man behind Alphonse drops Mikasa to the ground – the sound it makes as it lands on the floor make Levi cringe internally and he _needs _to not look at her – and takes out his gun. Levi sees Erd's arm on his right.

"What are you going to do, Levi?" Alphonse asks mockingly. He tilts his head to the right and stares at Levi, hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to make you suffer, Alphonse," Levi says – rough and low, "You're going to beg to be killed."

Alphonse laughs, high-pitched and unmanly, scratching Levi's nerves. "Beg to be killed?"

Levi's jaw tightens.

"Just like _she _begged to be killed," Alphonse says, vicious satisfaction evident in his eyes. Levi's finger twitches on the trigger. He could kill this bastard right here and now.

"Heichou," Erd says. Levi looks at him sideways. Erd points a finger over his shoulder. Levi follows the trail. Men are standing with their guns raised at them. They are outnumbered. Levi looks back at Alphonse, then down at Mikasa—just for an instant, to make sure that she _is_ there, breathing.

The sound of guns being fired breaks the silence.

_Erwin._

Dust rises from the floor and swirls around them.

Alphonse smirks.

Levi punches him—hard; head snapping to the side—and Alphonse's eyes go wide and savage. Erd hits the man behind Alphonse in shoulder; arm falling limp to the side, gun on the floor. Levi kicks the gun away from him just as Alphonse's closing in on him. Levi blocks a punch to his face. Another kick to abdomen and Alphonse's stumbling away from him, coughing. Alphonse draws out a gun and points it at Levi, smiling in self-satisfaction. But Levi is a master in deceiving death. He ducks under Alphonse's arm, spins around, grabs his wrists, twists it _—_ Alphonse let's out a sharp cry_—_ and the gun falls from his hand. Levi presses his arm into his chest and their faces get so close that Levi can smell Alphonse's bad breath.

"Your going to beg, Alphonse," he tells him, eyes burning with determination. Levi then punches Alphonse right under his sternum and the man breaks into a coughing fit, falling to his knees.

Levi hurries over to Mikasa, Erd covering him.

He gathers her into his arm and stands up. Mike's running towards them through the cloud of smoke and dust.

"Go!" He shouts, pointing forward.

Mike guides them back to the stairs and out of the dilapidated house. Nanaba and Auruo are waiting for them.

"For God's sake what did they do to her," Nanaba says, opening the car door for Levi.

Erd shakes his head.

Levi places Mikasa inside and checks her pulse—weak but there. "What about Hanji and Erwin?" He asks, running a hand though his hair.

Just when Auruo is about to ask a squealing Hanji runs out the door, Erwin and Gunther behind her. Someone is still shooting at them and it's an unspoken agreement that they need to get into the cars and out of there.

* * *

a/n: Hello, my dear lovely readers!

I have update_—_as promised!

I want to thank all of you guys once again for the support! I love you, guys!3

And I'm sorry for all the mistakes I make be it odd sentence structure, grammar . English is not my first language and I'm too lazy to find a beta-reader. So yeah.. sorry.

And I'm sorry if the rescue wasn't as spectacular as you wanted it to be! I just can't with action scenes and guns and kicks and I've been researching on this topic a lot lately and still I have no clue as to how to properly describe fighting scenes and the like.

Also.

I'm thinking about changing my username so don't be surprised, okay?

Oh and thank you for all those who followed on tumblr. I actually had some problems(ask box malfunctioning) but I fixed them. I'll start writing the prompts as soon as I can(maybe tomorrow?) So if you're not following and want to read more drabbles or send prompts please don't be shy and talk to me through tumblr!

That all for today.

Reviews would be lovely but it's up to you!:3


End file.
